You Gotta Gib a Little to Get a Little
You Gotta Gib a Little to Get a Little is a Multiplayer level in Q2. This level has nearly the same geometry as Life and Death, though with a couple of doorways changed around. Placement of Ammo and Weapons is entirely different from the aforementioned level. Room #15, Room #16, and Room #17 are segmented from the rest of the level, meaning players that spawn there cannot access the rest of the map without dying. Spawn Locations * Middle of Room #11. * Middle of Room #9. * Middle of Room #14. * Middle of Room #12. * Middle of Room #17. * Middle of Room #15. * Middle of Room #6. * Middle of Room #3. * Middle of Room #2. * Middle of Room #1: This room is used as an origin point. The corridor outside this room is Corridor #1. Corridor #2 is to the left at the end of Corridor #1. The Rooms are numbered from left to right, meaning that Room #2 is to the left of Room #1 while Room #2 is to the right. The room at the end of the corridor is Room #6 however, due to Room #4 and Room #5 existing at the end of Corridor #2, with Room #5 being accessible by going through Room #4. To the right of the end of Corridor #1 is Room #7. From the doorway of Corridor #1, Corridor #3 is to the far right and leads to Room #8. To the left of the aforementioned doorway are two doorways, the one on the left leads to Corridor #4 while the one on the right leads to Room #12. Room #9, Room #10, and Room #11 are progressively connected to one another and can be found off the left side of Corridor #4 if heading from Room #7. The count then continues from the other doorway, with Room #12, Room #13, and Room #14 being progressively connected. Room #14 is also connected to Corridor #4 at the opposite end from Room #7. Room #15, Room #16, and Room #17 are three interconnected rooms that are segmented from the rest of the map. Important Item Locations Weapons * Nailgun - Beside outer wall of Room #4. * Super Nailgun - Corner of two walls with no doorway in Room #10. * Grenade Launcher - Far side of Room #6 from doorway. * Rocket Launcher - Near middle of Room #16. * Thunderbolt - Beside the two doorways in Room #7 leading to Room #12 and Corridor #4. Powerups * Green Armor - Near middle of Room #1. Room-By-Room Summarization Room #1 * Green Armor near middle of room. Room #4 * Nailgun beside outer wall. Room #6 * Grenade Launcher on far side of room from doorway. Room #7 * Thunderbolt beside the two doorways leading to Room #12 and Corridor #4. Corridor #4 * 25 Health in middle of corridor. Room #10 * Super Nailgun in corner of two walls with no doorway. Room #16 * Rocket Launcher near middle of room. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Q2 levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels